half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
HECU Laser Tripmine
The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit Laser Tripmine, commonly referred to as the HECU Laser Tripmine, is a high-tech tripmine, emitting a laser that, when tripped, causes the mine to explode. Overview *Tripmines are first seen in "We've got Hostiles," but they are only obtained at the end of the Half-Life chapter Blast Pit. They can also be found with a small supply cache along with Satchel Charges and the .357 Magnum in Residue Processing. *These mines are attached to walls and project a laser beam as a tripwire. They can be thought of as "Laser-Activated Claymore Mines." If the laser beam is interrupted, the mine detonates in an explosion as powerful as a satchel charge. *To place a mine, the player must get close to a surface and aim the crosshair where the mine will be placed. When the mine is placed on the wall, it will give off a rising whining sound, signifying the laser warming up. The mine will project a laser in three seconds. Then, if an enemy runs past this point, they will trigger the laser, causing it to explode. Tripmines can also be detonated by shooting them. Laser tripmines have no secondary attack mode. *Tripmines are used as a puzzle device in the chapter Surface Tension, where Gordon has to go through an old Nuclear Missile storage facility. Tripping one of the mines causes the other mines to explode as well, detonating the Nuclear missiles on rooftop and blowing the whole Black Mesa Facility. *In Opposing Force, the Tripmines can be acquired in the chapter Missing in Action in the HECU cargo truck at the vehicle repair garage. Tactics *The Laser Tripmine can be used to trick any enemies that will chase the player. *The player can place any explosive and run away to clear the tripmines. It is recommended to do this with a Satchel Charge. *The player can also use any ranged weapons to clear out tripmines. It is recommended to shoot them from a safe distance. *The player can also choose to avoid the tripmines by crawling under or jumping over them. *It is also possible to jump on the mine itself in order to reach some inaccessible areas; doing so will not set it off (no longer applicable in Half-Life: Source). Trivia * The viewmodel features an unused arming sequence. * This weapon appears in Counter Strike Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes in the mission Lost Cause. However, it cannot be used by the player. * Placing the tripmine on moving debris or NPCs will cause the tripmine to fail in deployment and will be dropped right after the process. The dropped tripmine can then be picked up again by the player. ** Although this happens in single-player mode, this doesn't happen in deathmatch. Placing a tripmine on another player will deploy it successfully without it dropping to the ground; however, should the player move, the mine will explode. *A few Tripmines can be found behind the concrete barricade at "Power Up." However, they disappear should the player restart the power for the rail system. *The Trip Mine is apparently designated the M23B by the US Military. M23 is not used with explosive payload and uses toxic gas instead. Gallery File:Tripmine hud.png|HUD icon. File:Tripmine D1.png|''Day One'' viewmodel. File:Tripmine.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Tripmine hd.jpg|HD viewmodel. File:Tripmine wall hd.jpg|A deployed HD Tripmine. File:C2a2e0000.jpg|Deployed HD Tripmine near HECU graffiti in the Black Mesa Transit System. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' References Category:Weapons Category:HECU weapons Category:Explosives Category:Black Mesa weapons